The spinal column is comprised of twenty-six interlocking vertebrae. These vertebrae are separated by disks. The spine provides load-bearing support for one-half of the body's mass and it protects the nerves of the spinal column. The disks provide shock absorption and facilitate the bending of the spine.
The combination of the vertebrae and disks at each vertebral segment allows for motion of the spine, in particular, flexing, rotation, and extension. The motion and support functions of the spine, in combination with the many interlocking parts and nerve roots associated with the spinal column, can result in back pain due to various reasons. Such back pain may result from the degeneration of disks due to age, disease, or injury. Further, vertebral bodies may be compromised due to disease or defect, such as a tumor, or injury, such as fracture.
Spinal fusion surgery is one way to treat back pain. Further, spinal fusion may be used to correct an abnormal curvature of the spine or stabilize the spine due to injury or disease affecting one or more disks or vertebrae. In a spinal fusion procedure, two or more adjacent vertebrae in the spine are fused together. Typically, bone graft material or a suitable substitute is utilized to aid in the creation of bone structure between the fused vertebrae to create a single bone. In order to facilitate the placement of the bone graft material and the fusion of the bone graft material to the adjoining vertebrae, disk material is removed between the vertebrae, and one or more spinal implants, or interbody cages, are installed. The typical interbody cage is a porous cylindrical device, having a closed circumference and an interior volume. Interbody cages may be manufactured from titanium, plastic, reinforced plastic, or other suitable material. The cage is typically packed with bone graft material with the intent that bone growth will be stimulated within and around the cage and the two vertebral bodies will fuse together.
One challenge associated with spinal fusion procedures is maintaining proper separation between the vertebrae to be fused during and after surgery. Ideally, an interbody cage should provide adequate support and stability to the surrounding vertebral bodies during the fusion process.
Ideally, an interbody cage system should also be configured for use in a minimally invasive surgical approach requiring a smaller percutaneous aperture. Further, it would be advantageous for an interbody cage system to require fewer surgical tools and/or devices to be used during the procedure.
An additional challenge is distracting the adjacent vertebrae to the proper separation during insertion of the cage. Ideally, an interbody cage should be configured for easy insertion and self-distraction.
An additional challenge is the ability to deliver fluids to the disk space once the cage is installed. Ideally an interbody cage system should facilitate the delivery of fluids, including various types of viscous fluids, to the disk space during spinal fusion procedures.
An additional challenge is the ability to easily remove an interbody cage. Ideally, an interbody cage system should provide for easy removal of an interbody cage where removal is desired and/or necessary.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features or addresses one or more of the above-identified needs. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-identified needs.